Trzy rzeczy zos tały z ra ju: gwiaz dy, kwiaty i oczy dziecka
by Francoise-chan
Summary: O tym jak Anglia i Ameryka zostają rodzicami.


Arthur opadł na poduszki. Oddychał głęboko, w końcu trochę się zmęczył.  
Złapał się za gardło. Jutro zapewne nie będzie w stanie mówić… Ta, mówić. Bardziej powinien się martwić o chodzenie czy siedzenie.  
Poczuł, jak przygniata go ciężkie ciało partnera. Zmrużył lekko oczy.  
- Alfred – wycharczał – Zejdź, łamiesz mi kości…  
Ten wymruczał coś cicho, również opadał z sił. Arthur spojrzał na zegarek, który oświetlał blask księżyca. Nie widział zbyt dobrze, przypatrzył się… „Jezu, już piąta?" – zapytał się w myślach zdziwiony. Przecież jak wchodzili do sypialni to nawet północy nie było. Chociaż w sumie… Zrobili to tyle razy, że brewka nie był nawet pewien, ile razy doszedł. Musieli w końcu nadrobić ten czas…

- Ale jak to miesiąc? – Alfred spojrzał na swojego szefa z totalnym brakiem motywacji, opadły mu również ramiona. Mężczyzna tylko rozłożył ręce.  
- Normalnie, miesiąc. Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Poza tym co to za różnica, i tak nie masz w planach niczego ważnego – wziął do ręki przenośny kalendarz i go przekartkował.  
Blondyn odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Arthura, który w najlepsze pił sobie herbatkę z królową. Był wręcz załamany myśląc o tym, że nie zobaczy go przez tak długo. Może to nie tak dużo, ale czas bez niego płynie strasznie powoli…  
Anglik zauważył jego spojrzenie. Posłał mu takie pt. „Czego się gapisz, idioto?", zarumienił się i wrócił do rozmowy z Elżbietą, która zareagowała na to śmiechem.  
Alfred westchnął cicho i wrócił do rozmowy z przełożonym. „Boże, dlaczego?"

- Jeju jeju – mruknął Arthur, patrząc się w sufit. Był zmęczony, ale ani trochę senny. Kątem oka spojrzał na partnera, który już smacznie drzemał. Przewrócił się na bok i zaczął się mu przyglądać. Zbliżył się i przejechał dłonią po jego twarzy. Złapał go za policzek i lekko pociągnął, na co ten się wykrzywił, więc puścił.  
- Idiota – przytulił się do niego – Ale mój.

Następnego dnia Alfred wstał wyjątkowo wcześnie. Uśmiechnął się, widząc słodko śpiącego Arthura. Odgarnął mu grzywkę do tyłu i pocałował w czoło.  
- Mój słodziaku – wyszeptał i poszedł do kuchni, aby zrobić jakieś śniadanie. Nie miał ochoty na węgielki z samego rana.  
Kiedy Anglik usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi, otworzył oczy. Na jego twarzy widniał ledwo widoczny rumieniec.  
- Ja ci dam słodziaku – mruknął i przekręcił się na drugi bok, przytulając poduszkę. A niech robi co chce, on tu poczeka na śniadanie do łóżka. W końcu mu się należy!  
Spojrzał za okno, ciekawe która to godzina? Na pewno nie spali jakoś długo. W końcu im krócej człowiek śpi, tym większe ma wrażenie że się wyspał. Arthur był bardzo wyspany. Spojrzał na zegarek, znajdujący się na przeciwległej ścianie. Ah no tak, ósma. Mógł się domyślić po różnorakich odgłosach z ulicy, słyszalnych zwykle o tej porze. Zaczął się strasznie wiercić na łóżku. Chciałby jeszcze pospać, ale był pełen energii. „Walić to" – pomyślał niezbyt po gentlemańsku. Wstał cicho i wyszedł, co jednak trochę trudności mu sprawiło. Skierował się do kuchni. Alfred właśnie stał przy kuchence i smażył jajka. Arthie podszedł go od tyłu i przytulił.  
„Idioto, czemu ty musisz być taki wysoki?" 

Alfred siedział przy stole, w sumie to na nim leżał. Kolejna nudna konferencja. Jak on tego nie lubił. W końcu w tym czasie można robić tak wiele różnych rzeczy…  
Spojrzał ukradkiem na Anglika. Tak, różnych rzeczy.  
Ten właśnie stał przy tablicy i omawiał jeden ze swoich nudnych projektów. Tak, nudnych. Dlaczego nie mogą mówić o robotach, strzelaninach albo innych ciekawych rzeczach? Geez. Westchnął i zapatrzył się uważniej we swojego partnera. Jeszcze nikomu o tym nie mówili, Arthur nalegał by o tym nie wspominać. Ale inne można czekać? Po co to ukrywać? Przecież to miłość, ona powinna być na pierwszym miejscu, a nie opinia innych.  
Arthur gwałtownie złapał się za usta i wybiegł z sali, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi. Podczas gdy reszta jeszcze nie do końca zrozumiała co się dzieje, Amerykanin pognał za nim. Martwił się. Dzisiaj nie robił mu śniadania, może odzwyczaił się od węgla i tak jego organizm zareagował, gdy go zjadł? Z jednej strony to dosyć prawdopodobne, z drugiej mniej. Przynajmniej tak Alfred sądził.  
Domyślił się, że ten pobiegł do łazienki. Podążył w tamtym kierunku.  
- Wszystko w porządku?! – powiedział, kiedy wszedł już do środka. W ucho wpadły mu nieciekawe odgłosy, więc domyślił się, że nie. Zbliżył się, zajrzał do otwartej kabiny, z której dochodziły. Zastał tam mężczyznę nachylającego się nad muszlą i wymiotującego.  
- Trzymasz się jakoś? – oparł się o drzwi – Mogłeś powiedzieć, że źle się czujesz.  
- Kiedy ja dopie- - zaczął, ale nie skończył, gdyż pozbył się kolejnej porcji pokarmu z żołądka.  
- Chcesz żebym wezwał karetkę? Jedziemy do szpitala? – już wyciągnął telefon i zaczął wybierać numer.  
- Nie… trzeba.. – powiedział resztkami sił – Jezusmariabożezaco…

Wracali już do domu. Do domu Arthura, gdyż ten nie był w najlepszym stanie, a u siebie miał wszystko czego potrzebował. Podczas drogi cały czas trzymał się za brzuch, a Alfred nad nim czuwał.  
- Zjadłbym łososia z kremem migdałowym – wymruczał cicho.  
- Haa? – Al spojrzał na niego zdziwiony – Że co proszę? Może jeszcze shake ze zmielonych żab?  
- ... – podniósł wzrok do nieba – W sumie.. czemu nie. Mam ochotę na coś, chociaż nie wiem na co.  
- Chyba bez lekarza się nie obędzie.. – mruknął do siebie i pociągnął go w stronę domu, aby czym prędzej położyć go do łóżka. Wolałby porobić coś z nim coś poza leżeniem na nim, ale się powstrzymał. Jest bohaterem, musi dbać o najbliższą u osobę!  
Arthur westchnął cicho. „Oh Alfred, trochę przesadzasz. Przecież nie umrę od najmniejszego zadrapania!" – pomyślał, a zaraz po tym się uśmiechnął. To takie miłe z jego strony.

Arthur odebrał telefon.  
- Artie? – usłyszał w słuchawce znajomy głos – Coś się stało? Dzwoniłeś do mnie kilka razy, ale ja nie mogłem odebrać. Byłem strasznie zajęty… - kątem oka spojrzał na telewizor oraz leżące na ziemi słuchawki, z których leciała głośna muzyka – Wszystko w porządku?  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się nerwowo, chociaż wiedział, że Amerykanin tego nie zobaczy.  
- T-tak, jasne że w porządku… - nic nie jest w porządku, moronie. – S-słuchaj, możesz do mnie przyjechać? To nie tak, że to coś super ważnego, ale…  
- Już lecę – rzucił do słuchawki i się rozłączył. Wyjął z gniazdka przedłużacz, przez co telewizor się wyłączył wraz z konsolą. Wypił szybki łyk kawy, którą zrobił dosłownie chwilę temu. Nałożył swoją skórzaną kurtkę i wyszedł czym prędzej.

Blondyn siedział pod kocem w salonie. Za oknem padało, jak zwykle. Jedynym źródłem światła była stara lampka zwisająca z sufitu, która paliła się od dłuższego czasu. Arthur nie miał ochoty wstawać. Nie miał ochoty na nic. Musiał czym prędzej porozmawiać z Alfredem, bo jego samego sytuacja przerastała. Nie wiedział, jak to w ogóle możliwe… Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł. Na podłodze, stała miska, na wypadek gdyby znowu zachciało mu się wymiotować. Ostatnio często się to zdarzało, teraz wcale to go nie dziwiło.  
Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.  
- Otwarte… - powiedział, jednak już wcześniej ten ktoś już wszedł do środka.  
- Arthur? – Alfred wparował do pokoju z torbą z McDonalda, apteczką i pistoletem maszynowym – Co się dzieje?  
Ten spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
- Po co ci to..? – patrzył, jak wykłada wszystko na stolik.  
- Kazałeś mi przyjechać, więc po drodze zgarnąłem to wszystko.. Odpowiesz mi na pytanie?  
Milczał przez chwilę. Nie miał bladego pojęcia jak zacząć, a tym bardziej jak przedstawić całą sytuację.  
- Al. Usiądź – poklepał miejsce obok siebie.  
Zamrugał, poprawił okulary, po czym usiadł obok niego.  
- Powiesz mi wreszcie o co chodzi? – mruknął nieco zniecierpliwiony – Myślałem że to coś poważnego.  
- To jest poważne – spojrzał na swój brzuch i przejechał po nim dłonią - Al, bo ja.. – wziął głęboki oddech. Zebrał się w sobie i wypowiedział te słowa. – Jestem w ciąży.  
Cisza. Amerykanin spuścił wzrok na podłogę, mina mu zrzedła. Milczał przez chwilę.  
- W-w ciąży..? – wyburczał dopiero po chwili. Zdecydowanie nie był na to przygotowany - Ale… Ty jesteś facetem!  
- Oficjalnie jestem państwem – poprawił go – Nie jesteśmy ludźmi. Jak widać – takie rzeczy są w naszym przypadku możliwe – powiedział cicho, dalej trzymając dłoń na brzuchu.  
Alfred przygryzł wargę. Powinien być zły? Cieszyć się? Sam nie wiedział. Będą mieli dziecko, a to przecież nie jest byle co. To przede wszystkim odpowiedzialność! A on niezbyt się zna na takich rzeczach.  
Anglik miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Czemu nic nie mówi? Nie cieszy się? P-przecież mówił tyle razy, że go kocha. Czyżby okazało się inaczej?  
- Oh… - jedna łza już zleciała po policzku. Szybko wytarł ją wierzchem dłoni, ale zaraz poleciała kolejna. Nie mógł tego powstrzymać.  
Jego towarzysz to zauważył. Westchnął cicho i go przytulił.  
- Damy radę, kochanie – wyszeptał mu do ucha. Po chwili również dodał – Kocham was oboje.

Po jakimś czasie Arthur chodził z już całkiem sporym brzuchem. Czuł się dziwnie, ale nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Był szczęśliwy. Nosił w sobie nowe życie, to takie… niesamowite. Nigdy nie myślał, że coś takiego się stanie. Szczególnie dlatego, że jest facetem.  
Teraz siedział w salonie, czytał książkę, a obok na stoliku stała jego ulubiona herbata. Wziął filiżankę i wypił trochę. Było mu tak miło. Obok niego leżał Al, głowę miał opartą o jego nogi. Spał tak słodko… Artie odgarnął mu grzywkę za ucho.  
- Oto przyszły tatuś – uśmiechnął się, patrząc na niego rozczulony.  
Ten niemal od razu się obudził.  
- Przyszły.. – powtórzył cicho za nim – A kiedy będzie „obecny"?  
Arthur spojrzał na kalendarz, zamyślił się chwilę.  
- Myślę, że niedługo. W końcu u państw ciąża przebiega inaczej. Może to być lada chwila.

Alfred chodził w tę i z powrotem po szpitalnym korytarzu. Zdenerwowany wyłamywał sobie kości palców.  
„To tylko krótkie badanie" – powiedział Arthur, zanim wszedł do gabinetu lekarza.  
- Krótkie badanie, dobre sobie – mruknął pod nosem, patrząc na zegarek. Minęła już godzina, jak nie więcej. A on tylko się denerwował, bo nie pozwolili mu wejść. Tak właściwie to dlaczego? Skoro są parą, to powinien mieć do tego prawo! No i właściwie…  
Tok jego myślenia przerwał tok bardzo szybkich zdarzeń.  
Nawet nie zorientował się kiedy, ale wywieźli Arthura na łóżku na kółkach w głąb korytarza.  
- Pan jest ojcem? – zapytała go pielęgniarka, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć - już się odezwała – Proszę za mną – pognała do przodu. Alfred oczywiście za nią.  
- Ale co się dzieje? Czy wszystko jest w porządku? – sam był zdziwiony, jak nieporadnie starał się dotrzymać jej kroku. Od kiedy pielęgniarki tak szybko chodzą?  
- Już niedługo się pan przekona – odparła z uśmiechem – Chciałby pan towarzyszyć i wejść na salę?  
- Na salę… Na salę! Tak tak, oczywiście – potwierdził. W sumie to nie wiedział, czy chce to widzieć. Nigdy nie był przy porodzie ani czymś takim. Ale kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz, prawda?  
Wszedł do środka razem z kobietą. Arthur leżał już z rozłożonymi nogami. Podszedł do niego i złapał za rękę.  
- B-będzie dobrze…

Arthura przeniesiono do normalnej sali. Leżał na łóżku, a na rękach trzymał zdrowego syna. Chłopczyk który posiadał zielone oczy, zaczątki jasnych włosów oraz całkiem spore brwi, przyglądał mu się bystrym spojrzeniem. Arthie uśmiechał się i delikatnie go kołysał. Poród trwał kilka dobrych godzin, ale czuł się dobrze.  
Alfred siedział obok niego na krześle. Starał się ogarnąć po tym, co zobaczył. Chyba mocniej przeżył poród niż sama 'matka'.  
- To było straszne… - mruczał do siebie pod nosem. Jego partner zerkał na niego kątem oka i się uśmiechał.  
- Potrzymaj go trochę – wyciągnął do niego ręce z maluchem.  
Ten podniósł wzrok nieco zdziwiony.  
- Dobrze.. – wziął go i przytulił do siebie. Chłopczyk wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć jego twarzy – Spokojny z niego dzieciak… Przynajmniej na razie. Jak go nazwiemy?  
- Myślałem już o tym – przyznał – I chyba mam pomysł.  
- Hmm? – spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony – Jaki?  
- Alfred Junior – pochylił się i pogłaskał dziecko po głowie.  
- Mały Al. Myślę, że będzie mu pasować.. – przejechał kciukiem po jego małych jeszcze brewkach – Trzeba będzie mu je golić.  
- Mowy nie ma! – czym prędzej zabrał mu dzieciątko z rąk, jakby ten miałby mu zrobić najgorszą krzywdę.  
Ten tylko się zaśmiał.

Kiedy Alfie przeszedł wszystkie badania oraz Arthur również się dobrze czuł – mogli już wrócić do domu. Postanowili, że zamieszkają wszyscy razem u Arthura. Może był mniejszy, niż ten Alfreda, ale tu było znacznie spokojniej. I tu było przede wszystkim czyściej.  
Arthur niósł dziecko na rękach, kiedy wchodził do domu. Drugi blondyn taszczył za nim walizkę.  
- Trzeba iść kupić łóżeczko – chodził z maluchem w kółko – Jak mogliśmy tego wcześniej nie zrobić...  
- Zaraz pojadę – postawił walizkę w korytarzu – Dasz sobie z nim radę?  
Podszedł do niego z uśmiechem i pocałował krótko w usta.  
- Z tobą dałem, z drugim Alfredem też powinienem. No, leć, bo zaraz będzie pora drzemki.


End file.
